


It's What They Deserve

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Interrupted Intimacy, M/M, Massage, Power Bottom, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set During KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Riku spends the night at Soras childhood home on Destiny Island.Kink: Massage. Power Bottom. Interrupted Intimacy.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	It's What They Deserve

Riku came out a shower that had been way too hot. He found himself having a dizzy spell as he stumbled to Soras room.

He collapsed on to Soras bed. It creaked and if he were more conscious he would have been concerned about the cracks he definitely heard from the wooden panels beneath the mattress. The bed was still child size, as Soras mother had kept her sons room exactly the same after he'd gone missing, like a sort of time capsule, because she had been mourning the loss of her son. 

Soras mother didn't allow him to stay over at Rikus at the moment, because the trauma from him going missing - twice no less- had run deep. However, Riku was allowed to stay at his, and so he did so... though both he and Sora had long out grown his tiny bedroom. 

Riku rested his eyes as he waited for the light headedness to pass. His soaking silver hair dripped down his face. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. 

He heard the door open and someone step in, then stop in his tracks. They were silent for a while and Riku was still too dizzy to break the silence, so he kept his eyes closed and continued to rest. He didn't know how long passed until Sora finally spoke. 

"I... I brought breakfast."

"Thank you" Riku mumbled into the pillow. 

He felt himself dip as Sora sat on the side of the bed. He heard a plate be put down on the bedside table. Then there was silence again. Riku forced his eyes to open and he caught Soras gaze. He could see Soras blush, so bright even against his brown skin. He blushed brighter when Riku looked back at him. He was startled like a dear in the head lights. Then he tickled Rikus hips. Riku flinched and grabbed his wrists. "Quit it" he said drowsily. Sora smiled shyly and Riku felt his eyes drift shut again. His grip on Soras wrists loosened, but Sora didn't make any effort to leave. 

"You still tired, huh?"

Riku only mumbled in response. Sora slowly slipped his hands away. Then Riku felt his back being rubbed. Riku wasn't used to anyone touching him, especially as Sora hadn't been so touchy feely when they were kids, so Riku instinctively went stiff under his touch. A conversation with Mickey occurred to him, back on their adventures together, when Riku mentioned he'd banged his head on a wall after Sora had glomped him. The king had explained that Sora was probably touch starved after being separated from his best friends and family for so long, and so not to deprive him of it when they did find moments to be together. So he tried to push past his reflex to associate touching with fighting, and he stayed still.

A moment after, Sora straddled him and started giving him a massage. Riku shuddered at the sudden coldness if it. "Does that feel good?"

Riku considered it. "It does actually... yeah" he took a deep breath in effort to relax. The linens smelt like Soras hair gel. 

Sora shifted where he sat down on Rikus body, 'accidentally' dragging the towel down. He squeezed down Rikus sides, his hips, then finally on his bottom. Riku shifted slightly and his eyes opened curiously - but he didn't say anything. 

Sora played the drums on his bottom. Riku swatted his hands away, in playful irritation.

The brunette ran is hands all the way up his back, back down, squeezed his cheeks, then ran his hands back up again. As he continued, he spent more time on his bottom until he ignored his back completely. 

Riku shuddered as Sora spread his cheeks apart, squeezed them, massaged them. He unconsciously started to grind into the mattress and he started to pant. A deep groan rippled through his body as his best friend held his cheeks open for a long time.

Riku did a press up and rolled over onto his back. Sora got up just enough to let him roll over, then sat down on his thighs. Rikus towel had come open. His penis sat against his stomach. He had a six pack. It was pretty and pink against his pale skin. He was beautiful. 

Sora began to drool - he didn't notice until a a drop fell. He blinked back to his senses and he realised he'd been staring. He wiped his mouth and swallowed. Riku didn't say anything. 

"You have a really nice body..." the brunette said quietly. 

"Thanks..." Riku replied as he clutched at Soras pants. They gazed into eachothers eyes. 

Sora slowly felt up his Rikus chest. In his peripheral vision, he saw Rikus penis twitch. He bit his lip.

Riku squeezed Soras thigh. His toes curled. The room started to get hotter. 

Suddenly, invisible lightning struck their bodies as they heard footsteps approaching up the stairs. 

Sora leaped off of Riku so fast he crashed into the mobile that hung from his ceiling. 

Riku dashed into the corner of the room, clutching the towel to himself. 

Sora, hadn't closed the door behind him, something else he hadn't been allowed to do since returning home, and so his mother walked in to check on him no problem. 

"Your friend done with his plate?" 

"Y-yeah mum, thanks!"

She entered the room further and looked to the bedside table. "He hasn't even eaten it"

"O-oh, y-yeah he'll get to it no-"

Riku stumbled on a toy in effort to press himself against the wall. Soras mother looked to him then covered her eyes in shock. "Oh gosh, sorry!" 

She ran out and, thankfully, shut the door behind her. "Sorry honey!" they heard behind the door, along with fading footsteps.

The boys took a deep breath. Sora got the mobile untangled from his spiky hair. He threw it to the floor to join the rest of the mess. Then they stood there awkwardly. 

Riku cleared his throat, then avoided eye contact as he got his bag. He started to get dressed and he dropped his towel. Sora bit his lip. As Riku stepped into his briefs, Sora dashed over and stopped him. 

He spun Riku around and pressed himself against him, looking desperately into his eyes. Riku hesitated at first, but their faces got closer and closer. Finally, they shared their first kiss. 

Sora pulled Rikus briefs all the way down, then led Riku to bed. He pulled him ontop of him and they kissed again. 

Sora flipped them over and straddled him. He noticed Riku wiped his mouth, and Sora realised he'd been drooling too much. He wiped his own mouth and apologised. Riku laughed. "It's okay..." and he waved Sora closer, inviting him to kiss again. "You big baby..." he whispered as they touched noses.

"I'm not a baby" Sora pouted.

His pout made Riku smile even wider. Sora was so beautiful. 

"Babies drool." Riku teased. He felt his heart melt. Sora was about to make another comment but Riku cut it off with another kiss. When they parted, a line of saliva hung between them. Lost in lust, Riku licked the line away. His eyes were foggy and he was beggining to pant. He opened his mouth wide and let his tongue hang out.

Sora took a moment to consider what was happening, hesitated, then licked Rikus tongue. He pulled away to see Rikus reaction. 

Riku grinned, swallowed and embraced the taste. Then he put his tongue out for him again. 

Shyly, Sora leaned in again. They both moaned as he ran his tongue slowly along his.

Sora tasted so sweet, even this early in the morning. Unlike Riku, Sora had had his breakfast, and he tasted on the juice he'd drank. They rolled their tongues against eachother. Riku let out a long, drawn out moan. They parted, panting, and gazed into eachothers eyes. "You... taste sweet..." said Riku.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Sora considered what to do next, then decided on gathering saliva on his tongue. He held Rikus face in place, then let his saliva drip down. Riku caught it eagerly with his own tongue. 

Sora shifted on top of Rikus body and shuddered as he felt Rikus penis press against him. 

"Why am I the only one that's naked?" Riku said.

Sora didn't need to be asked twice. He immediately jumped off the bed and started ripping off his clothes.

Riku put a pillow under his head in effort to make himself more comfortable on a very uncomfortable bed.

As Sora bent down to pull down his pants without undoing the belt properly, Riku put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. I'm not going anywhere." He looked into his eyes as he undid Soras belt for him. Sora ran his hands lovingly through Rikus silver hair. 

"Sorry"

"You don't need to be sorry" he replied and he let Soras baggy pants drop to his ankles. "I'm nervous too."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Of course."

Sora shuddered as Riku slid his hands up Soras sides to take off his shirt. 

"I just... can't believe it's really happening..." he pinched Rikus cheeks. "Is this a dream?"

"Gah! No..."

"It's really real? You promise?"

"I promise."

Sora hesitated again, trying to take in the overwhelming situation. He went red and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Riku was startled by the sudden mood change, not knowing what to do. 

"Riku!" Sora cried as he leaped onto him. Sora hugged him so tightly he felt himself go blue. 

Riku laid back down on the uncomfortable bed, letting Sora lay on his chest until he settled down. Riku used to be the theatrical one; when did they swap roles?

In truth he could hardly believe what was happening himself. They had lived such crazy, bizzarre lives, and yet his relationship with Sora was what kept him up at night. 

They had been through alot. He had put Sora through alot...

Sora looked up at him, tears still in his eyes. "Riku, I... I...I love you!"

Rikus eyes went wide. He may have been in so much shock that his soul left his body for a moment, because his life flashed before his eyes. After everything he'd put Sora through, he loved him? 

He could tell Sora was desperate to hear him say it back, but as much as he loved Sora back, he was speechless. Sora just told him he loved him!

Sora gave up and buried his face in Rikus chest. Riku could see his opportunity to fix things leaving, but he just couldn't speak. 

He loved Sora _so_ much. Sora was his everything. He was the sun of his world. But Riku wasn't good at talking about his feelings and it had plagued his entire relationship with Sora, even after all these years. 

He had always expressed himself physically. 

So he rolled over so Sora was on his back and he was on top. He pulled off Soras underwear. He laid between his legs, pressing their penises together. He wiped the tears from Soras face and put Soras hand on his chest, letting him feel his heart beat. He wanted Sora to feel what he felt. 

Riku started to dry hump him. Sora gasped, blinked away the tears and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

Riku licked his palm and slicked them up down below to help with the friction. Sora shuddered at the sensation and copied him. Riku guided Soras hand to make him touch himself and they began to mutually masturbate. They started to kiss again. 

Riku noticed Sora wasn't doing it properly - he was just brushing his hand against his penis and making it flop around. Riku realised Sora had never gotten much, if any, privacy throughout his teenage years. He hadn't had the opportunity to explore his body. Furthermore, Riku had gone through puberty before leaving the island, and Sora hadn't even had the 'talk' yet. 

Riku guided him, wrapping Soras hand firmly around his member and jerking. Sora moaned into his mouth. 

Riku broke the kiss and parted Soras legs, moving down his body until he face was at Soras penis. Riku took it into his mouth and began to suck. Sora gasped and flinched so violently that Riku stopped. "Are you okay?"

Sora wasn't, as he had no idea what Riku was doing, but he nodded anyway. "Yeah! I-I'm fine, totally..."

Riku looked him in the eye as he took him into his mouth again. Sora gasped again and clutched the bed sheets. Riku sucked Soras balls and let them out with a popping sound, which made Sora shudder in pleasure. "That felt good..." he admitted. He was a little disappointed when Riku returned to work on his member instead of doing it again, but he was too shy to ask him to do it again.

When he was hard, Riku stopped, much to Soras dismay. "Don't cum Sora" Riku ordered. Riku took a lubricant out of his bag and slicked Sora up with it. He straddled Soras waist and lined him up with his entrance. Unlike Sora, Riku had experienced nothing but solitude for years, and had already explored his body plenty. He didn't even need to prepare himself. 

They both gasped as Riku lowered himself, taking Sora inside him. 

Soras eyes rolled to the back of his head. The brunette arched his back and clawed at the bed sheets. He'd never felt anything like this. He cried out, but Riku clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't cum, I said. And don't be too loud or your mother will hear."

Tears once again began to well in Soras eyes, but this time it was in ecstasy. He clawed at Rikus arm that held his face down. Between his _muscles_ and his _eyes_ and the _heat_ and the _strength_ and the _voice_ and the struggle to _breath_ and _love_ , it was too much for him to bare.

He closed his big, blue eyes; he was so over stimulated, and Riku wasnt even moving. 

"Calm down" Riku ordered. Sora moaned into his hand and shuddered. 

"It feels good?" 

Sora nodded rapidly. 

"Be good and I'll start moving, okay?" He closed his eyes and bit his pale lip. "You feel so good Sora. I can feel your pulse through it... ", he broke his own promise and started grinding against him, until he was down to the hilt. He groaned, getting lost in the moment.

Sora arched in ecstasy beneath him. Riku finally released his mouth, not being able to hold back anymore. "I'm gonna start okay?"

Without waiting for an answer, he began to ride him. He let his full weight fall onto him as he bounced. In his head, he'd made a brief plan to start slow, but the real sensations had thrown that plan out the window. He just started riding him relentlessly. 

The bed was too loud and Riku didn't want Soras mother to interupt. So Riku got up, with no warning dragged Sora off the bed and onto the carpet by his ankle. He landed with a thump.

Sora was startled and was about to complain, but Riku immediatly straddled him again and continued to ride him. It was much quieter than the creaking bed. 

Sora started to spasm and came inside him. Riku moaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He didn't stop riding, the cum only made it slicker and easier. 

He intended to ride until Sora went too soft for him to continue, but instead Sora ended up cumming again. Riku moaned again and threw his head back.

He could feel his own pleasure, but he and Sora had a connection, and he could feel the ecstasy that Sora was in as well. Sora clawed at his arm as he came for a third time and finally went limp in exhaustion. 

Riku rode until his friend was too soft for him to continue and slipped out of him. 

He laid on the floor beside Sora, panting. He took a moment, embracing the feeling of his best friends seed inside of him. They were too breathless to kiss anymore, but they pressed their foreheads together.

Sora watched him reach behind himself, then taste his fingers.

"Do you want mine?" Riku asked.

"Yours?" Sora asked naively.

"Do you want my seed?" 

"Your seed?"

"Say yes"

"Yes."

Riku stroked himself until he came. His seed splattered over Soras tummy. Sora felt stupid for not realising what he'd meant. He was new to all of this. 

He copied what Riku had done, and scooped some of Rikus seed and put it in his mouth.

"Do you like it?"

Sora nodded. It was odd and salty, but he could get used to it if Riku liked it. They nuzzled their sweaty faces together.

"I love you, Sora" Riku panted. "I'm sorry I didn't say it before."

"I know, Riku" Sora smiled. "I know. I love you too." 

They passed out on the floor, with smiles on their faces and holding hands.

The End


End file.
